


Cutscene for Boz Busters

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody try and decide which present they ought to get for Murray...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutscene for Boz Busters

**Title:** Cutscene for Boz Busters  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Nick and Cody try and decide which present they ought to get for Murray...

"You think I'm a banana, don't you?" Cody flung his hands up, staring at Nick, blue eyes stormy. "But I'm right, and if you wouldn't be so damn stubborn, you'd know it, too."

"Sure, Cody, of course you're right, pal." Nick tried to hide the smile quirking the corner of his mouth. Cody was hot when he got wound up. Very hot.

The way he moved, lithe and quick, every part of him in motion, the long, strong muscles rippling, under his skin... Nick licked his lips, watching the way Cody's chest heaved as he took a deep, angry breath, ready to start his tirade again.

"Listen, Cody," Nick cut him off, eyes still on his partner's body. "Murray's gonna love that dartboard idea, I know he is. The only thing I'm saying is, the little guy's crap at darts. He can't throw straight to save his life. And if he has his Silicon-Valley geek friends over for a party and they start throwing darts, I don't wanna think about how that's gonna end, you know?"

"But Nick, what's he gonna do with a radio that looks like the Mimi? He doesn't want to be reminded of that pink rustbucket! And you know as well as I do Roboz can pick up every radio frequency on the planet." Cody ran his hand through his blond hair, and Nick watched the ripple of his bicep, the flex of his chest, feeling himself harden. He didn't care which present they gave Murray, didn't care if Murray became the next darts champion of the universe by practicing on Quinlan's face, but he couldn't stand another moment without touching Cody, tasting him...

Cody started to speak again, but Nick didn't give him time to get a word out. Taking a quick step forward, he pulled his partner close, hands sliding into the blond, soft hair, fastening his lips over Cody's. Cody stiffened against him, surprised, almost pulling away - and then he melted, slowly, into Nick's kiss, against Nick's body.

Nick kissed him again as Cody's hand came to rest gently on his back. "I love you, man."

"I love you too." Cody looked up at Nick, the storm washed from his bright blue eyes. "Babe, why don't we get him both?"


End file.
